The End
by nightmare-guardian90
Summary: Final battle between Sasuke and Naruto. Appiled Hinata/Naruto. Please Review


I do not own Naruto in any shape or form. Naruto sadly belongs to Kishimoto. T_T

VTE POV-

Naruto looked around The Valley of The End remembering Sasuke's betrayal. Whom was glaring at with his EMS ready to burn him with Amaterasu. Naruto did not care he was lost on his own road of life in this brief moment of peace. "Naruto do not ignore me!" Sasuke shouted unsheathing and flowing Chidori through his blade. "You said you were only that can bear my hate and you will die with me" Sasuke started to laugh his insanity laced in the sound. Naruto looked on in sadness as a man he once called his brother become a madman. Naruto said softly, Sasuke, you lost yourself to the madness in your wounded heart. Naruto slide his daggers from their hidden hostlers in his sleeves and flowed wind charka onto their blades.

He blocked Sasuke's sword strike locking it with his daggers. "Sasuke I was wrong", Naruto kicked Sasuke away from using their locked arms to shield his movements. "What are talking about dope? "The Uchiha sent **Chidori Needles** towards Naruto using his Sharigan to aim at Naruto's vital areas. Naruto saw this and called out "**Wind Release- Charka Chain"**. Chains of pure wind charka sprouted from the young Uzumaki's body in casing him like a cocoon. The lighting release justu simply bounced off of the make shift shield. "I can bear your hate in order to spare others from suffering, but today Sasuke one shall stand and one shall fall". Sasuke barely was able understand what his EMS was showing him. As Naruto's **Charka Chains** erupted into action attacking their target from all sides. Naruto's eyes were silted burning with intense resolve locked eyes with Sasuke. Naruto smirked as Sasuke used the now perfected **Tsukuyomi **on him. As they entered the nightmare realm, Sasuke wasn't greeted with the sight of Naruto bond by spikes. What he saw would haunt him to the grave, Naruto and Kyuubi stood before him. "What is this?" Sasuke hissed in anger and fear that he could not mind rape Naruto. "Have you forgotten, we host that are in sync with their beast are immune to genjustu?" Naruto asked mocking Sasuke. "Roar, Kyuubi!" The Nine Tailed Fox chuckled with a glint in his eyes as it roared **"GET OUT"**. In reality, nine tails charka infused mental roar had knocked Sasuke's senses for a loop allowing four chains to impale his arms. Naruto pulled the Uchiha in close making his wounds bleed tainting the water red. Sasuke gritted his teeth and blocked out the pain. "**Blaze Release- Hell's Dragon**", a darkdragon was summoned forth from Sasuke's left eye as Naruto got into range. Naruto flicked his right wrist in order to fling Sasuke into the valley's rock walls. As the dragon slammed into his body making him cough blood. Naruto screamed as the black flames burned his flesh, well the dragon crushed him into a nearby wall.

Sasuke smugly walked across the water towards a burning Naruto half buried in rubble "See what happens you try to shoulder my hate, you get crushed" Sasuke stated as walked onto dry land. He looked into Naruto eyes as he stood before him blade raised high. "Now be swallowed by the darkness". As his blade stabbed Naruto in the heart, Naruto exploded launching Sasuke into the water. Sasuke struggled to his feet as he mentally checked his body. Damn I barely see, burns to my torso, and a piece of my blade in my shoulder" Sasuke thought insanity glowing in his eyes as her ripped chunk of steel from his shoulder. His blood flowed from his wound before he used a low-level fire justu to burn it shut. Naruto popped out of the water using charka to propel him. He was aiming a slash towards Sasuke's precious eyes. Sasuke's sight returned to Sasuke just in time for him to barely dodge Naruto's attack. A gash appeared upon his forehead as Naruto rocketed pass Sasuke. "Shit, I missed" Naruto thought as he got into a defensive stance with his daggers. Naruto ignored the smoldering burn on his stomach to say "I proved again that I can starch on that pretty forehead of yours Sasuke". "He switched with a clone before **Amaterasu **could spread onto his real body Sasuke thought to himself scowling as he slammed his hand onto the water surface using **Chidori Current. **Naruto fought through the pain of lighting charka coursing throughout his body, as he dashed towards Sasuke. Naruto flinted with an uppercut well sending a kick towards Sasuke's knees, but using his Sharigan Sasuke leapt up and kicked Naruto in his jaw. Naruto reached for his shuriken hostler and launched three shuriken towards Sasuke. Sasuke scoffed and sent three of his own deflect Naruto's shuriken plus two kunai. Naruto smirked as he performed his cross shaped hand sigh shouting **"Shuriken Shadow Clone Justu"**, his three projectiles became thirty intercepting Sasuke's counter attack. Sasuke dodged low to avoid the deadly barrage only to taste cooper as a shadow clone kicked him into the air. Two more clones used **Wind Blade** to send the Uchiha higher into the air. Two gashes bloomed open from Sasuke's sides as he coughed up blood. Sensing a presence above, Sasuke tilted his weight in order to maneuver in midair just as Naruto appeared above him ready to strike Sasuke with a hammer blow. Sasuke placed his hands into a ram seal before breathing out a barrage of fireballs **Fire Release- Phoenix Fire Flower. **Naruto's Shadow clone was destroyed by fire. Sasuke allowed gravity pull him towards earth and Naruto. Sasuke activated **Chidori ** "You can never beat me like this Naruto!"

Naruto created his **Rasengan **and trusted it against Sasuke's justu. The resulting explosion and shockwave caused a landslide along a three sixty wave. Bruised and scratched Naruto dug himself from the rubble of the once proud statue of the First Hokage. Naruto spotted four dragon shaped fire balls being launch into the air with the call of **Fire Release- Great Dragon Fire**. Standingon top of Madara's head was a bleeding Sasuke grinning with his hands ablaze with lighting charka. "What's wrong Sasgay you can't aim anymore?" Naruto asked ripping off his ruined jacket. Well Kyuubi was screaming **"RUN IDIOT HE IS PLANNING SOMETHING"**. Naruto saw thunder clouds from above them and had one thought he and Kyuubi agreed on "Oh fuck". Sasuke raised his hands over head and said "Now be gone with the thunder clap". Sasuke thrust his hands downwards launching **Kirin **as Naruto prepared his **Wind Rasenshuriken. **Naruto launched his most powerful justu into the maul of the pure lighting beast. Sasuke watched in horror as he watched Naruto's justu imploded inside his ultimate justu. The resulting explosion created a vortex of lighting and wind. Naruto shifted into his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and Sasuke activated his **Susanoo **protect themselves. The two ninja fought each in a fury of taijustu and ninjustu in their powerful forms inside the charka storm. Naruto dodged Sasuke's barrage of charka arrows before using two massive charka arms to slam Sasuke against the vortex wall. Sasuke screamed in pain as lighting and cutting winds cut through his charka armor. Naruto didn't let up until Sasuke unleashed a wide wave of **Amaterasu. Sonic Roar**, Naruto roared splitting the wave in half, but the heat was enough to burn Naruto's skin under the cloak. Sasuke grasped Naruto's charka arms with** Susanoo's **third arm well aiming a charka arrow at the demon host**. **Naruto thinking fast transformed into his mini fox mode making the charka arms dissolve. Sasuke fired the arrow which separated into legions of normal sized arrows. "Try and avoid my **Dark Judgment **Naruto" 

Chibi fox Naruto eyes popped open like a deer in the head lights. Naruto mentally sighed as he and Kyuubi synced in order to go **Tailed Beast Form**. Naruto transformed back into his normal state with Sasuke believing he had won. The deadly rain screeched towards the last of the Uzumaki. Naruto then roared as his body bulged before erupting in a flash of Kyuubi's charka. "What is this?" Sasuke asked himself as the vortex and **Dark Judgment** was blown away by the sheer force of Naruto's transformation. Naruto swung his tails in order fan away the smoke to reveal his **Tailed Beast Form. "Sasuke it is time to end this battle" **Sasuke charged forward still incased in **Susanoo** yelling "No, I'm an Uchiha I shall not lose to a beast like you!" Sasuke was firing arrow in crazed manner now. Naruto/Kyuubi just deflected his projectiles with their tails before wrapping them around Sasuke as he got into range. Kyuubi focused on trying maul Sasuke through his EMS justu as Naruto created **Tailed** **Beast Rasengan **inside their maul**. **Sasuke watched in horror as his Sharigan went hay wire from the immense charka being condensed in front of him. He tried to break out of Kyuubi/Naruto's grasp to no avail. "**Now Sasuke We Release This World of Your Clan's Hate"**

Sasuke screamed as Naruto launched his **Rasengan **into **Susanoo's chest. ** The rotating ball of yin and yang charka became a rotating beam destroying Susanoo. When the justu completed Naruto was back in his normal human state. "Damn those eyes" Naruto cursed glaring at Sasuke where he kneeled in the rumble. Naruto could see that Sasuke's left side of his face and body was burned. His left EMS and arm were had been destroyed as a result of the justu. Sasuke shakily stood onto his feet as he rasped out "We're not done yet Uzumaki". Naruto dashed forward quickly grabbing Sasuke's throat and slams the half dead Uchiha into the ground. Sasuke barely had enough energy to scream as his body was impeded in the rocks. "Stand down Uchiha", Naruto said as he choked Sasuke into submission. Naruto sprouted tails from his body to grab and break Sasuke's remaining limps. Once Sasuke went limp, Naruto let go of his neck making sure the Uchiha was still alive. Naruto stood wrapping Sasuke in his tails. The young hero and savior of the Leaf whispered "Time to go home, brother". Kyuubi raged inside Naruto's mind about finishing the job. Naruto entered his mind and stood before Kyuubi. "We don't have to furball the bastard got charka poisoning you should know what that means". Naruto looked into Kyuubi's eyes as the great beast and host begun to laugh evilly. Sasuke Uchiha would live for fifty years after his final battle as ninja with Naruto. The charka poisoning, this occurred when he was hit head on Naruto's Tailed Beast Rasengan.The charka poisoning prevented him from using justu and it also caused Sasuke to experienced pain on an hourly bases. The Uchiha paid for his sins, well Naruto went to become the Six Hokage. The Uzumaki clan grew to become the strongest clan of the leaf as its members married into various clans honoring their ancestors Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki.

Fin


End file.
